Steven Rowan Gauci
Strange. That's the only real way to describe this dude. Strange. Armed with the power to change reality, Steven can literally do almost whatever he wants. Thank goodness there's an almost. Personality The jokes on you, as Steven loves to goof off. It'll take him days to complete on task, and he requires that you continuously tell him what to do. Though he doesn't know how to laugh at himself, if you mock him, prepare for vengeance of the most dangerous of kinds. His jokes range from just plain insane, to the occasional pie in the face. Sometimes they can be intricate, other times they are just plain silly and or stupid. Though the child like whimsicalness is always there, no matter what. Steven is almost like one big kid. A ladies man to the very end, and he never seems to give up, no matter how many times he gets rejected. This 'lover boy' attitude makes him a pervert, prone to 'peeking' on girls that he finds attractive. Though this is mostly from being separated from any eligible non-alien girl in the universe. He seems to have no clue what personal space is, and even denies that such a thing exists. As he's invasive, pushy, and often just plain clueless. Steven's true one goal in life is to recreate the universe in a perfect utopia. And he will do what ever it takes to get to that goal, short of sacrificing his sister. He believes himself to be an angel of purity, born to bring peace to a horrible world. He's experienced chaos first hand, and realized that it could be avoided. Now he and his sister live only to create their perfect world. Steven's intelligence is specialized. He knows all about his power, and only wishes to explore more of it, he's not all that interested in other things like physics, since he can break all of it's laws. Math is also not his strong suit, but he knows basic addition... That counts for something. He isn't book smart, but he is people smart, he knows how to sway people to his side, no matter what. Steven is a little show-offy to say the least. He wants everyone to know how amazing he is, and will stoop to any level just to show off. From conjuring up mountains of cash, only to burn them all later. He thinks of himself as a god, whether this is because of his abilities, or that he has just that big of an ego is up to speculation, but it's obvious by the way he lavishes himself with gifts and often stares at himself in the mirror for hours that he is in love with himself more than anything in the world. What you have, Steven wants, and what you have he can get. Though if you have something that he can't just acquire, he'll find a way to get it, no matter what. As long as it shows some sort of value. This is a sort of greed that makes Steven such an odd person. For someone that wishes to bring peace to the world, he is surely very flawed. Steven has a way with words, he can get you on his side in a flash, in fact, don't even bother trying to differ from him. He doesn't enjoy using his silver tongue on people, but does so when he needs to. Using everything in his arsenal, his charm, his good looks, anything to accomplish the goal of a utopia. While he can sway you too his side easily, he can destroy you without even raising a hand, messing with your brain and destroying you from inside of you. He'll have you screaming bloody murder without even batting an eyelash. Steven can be a monster if you drive him too it. He loves being in control, he loves being on top, and he absolutely hates showing any sign of weakness. Crying, he hates, showing fear, he hates. This ideal made him the strong willed person he is. Though, his domination over people can get out of hand sometimes, as he always has to be the winner, no matter how trivial something is. He can't lose to anybody, and won't allow it to happen. Ever. History Steven was born into a rather wealthy family, so he didn't have to worry much about anything. His grades weren't bad, but they weren't very good, and he was still the airhead he is now. But, he acted more like a kid, a normal kid without any need to control people, you could even say that his egotistical psychopathic boy was a nice kid back then. That was before he got his 'sister'. Her birth/adoption was sadly a bad thing for him. He was jealous of the attention she got and wished he could be in the spotlight again. He acted out, started fights, anything just to get attention. But this craving for attention didn't last very long, as the Evoknights arrived, killing his parents and leaving Steven with nothing but his sister. They weren't close as brother and sister were supposed to be. But they made due, sticking together as best they could. It was only when the spaceships came that Steven actually felt hope to survive. Though he and his sister never got the chance to get one of the crafts as they were 'abducted by aliens' as funny as that sounds, it was not a pleasant experience. His sister, and he were both tortured. They were shown the disgusting reality of these aliens that had saved them. The Wormholemancers. They held a special place in their hearts to give them the worst deaths imaginable. When the other aliens finally arrived on Sigma after three years, Steven and Lida were released. It had become illegal to experiment on these creatures now that they were endangered, and Steven grew angry. He knew these monsters were meant to be destroyed. And so, with anger welling in his soul, he pledged to change the world. Category:Characters Category:Humans